Sohee (NATURE)
| birth_place = Busan, South Korea | occupation = Singer | group_debut = August 18, 2016 July 8, 2016 July 14, 2017 November 12, 2019 | solo_debut = November 7, 2017 | years = 2016–present | height = 162 cm | weight = 41 kg | blood = A | agency = n.CH Entertainment The Music Works Entertainment | associated = NATURE I.B.I C.I.V.A Girls Next Door Produce 101 | partner = Song Yu Vin Update: Song Yu Vin Personally Addresses Leaked Photo Incident With Kim So Hee | sns = }}Sohee (김소희; also known by her full name) is a South Korean singer under n.CH Entertainment. She is a member of the girl group NATURE and a former member of the project girl groups I.B.I, C.I.V.A and Girls Next Door. She made her solo debut on November 7, 2017 with the mini album The Fillette. Career '2016: ''Produce 101, I.B.I and C.I.V.A' On 2016, she became a contestant on Mnet's new survival reality show ''Produce 101. She was eliminated in the final episode after ranking 15th place.Produce 101: Episodes 1-11 On July 8, 2016, she debuted in the project girl group C.I.V.A through the show The God of Music 2. The group debuted with their only digital single "Why". On August 18, 2016, she debuted in the girl group I.B.I with the release of the digital single "Molae Molae". The group were formed of Produce 101 contestants who didn't made the top 11, after fans request. They disbanded in late 2016. '2017: Girls Next Door and solo debut' On July 14, 2017, she debuted in the project girl group Girls Next Door with the release of the digital single "Deep Blue Eyes" and a performance on Music Bank. On November 7, 2017, she made her solo debut with the mini album The Fillette and its title track "SobokSobok". '2019: Departure from The Music Works, new agency and NATURE' On July 11, The Music Works announced that Sohee had left the agency after deciding not to renew her contract.Soompi: Former I.B.I Member Kim So Hee To Not Renew Contract With Music Works On October 7, n.CH Entertainment revealed they had signed an exclusive contract with Sohee and that she will be joining as the newest member of NATURE.Soompi: Former I.B.I Member Kim So Hee Joins NATURE + Gaga Leaves Group Discography Mini albums * The Fillette (2017) Collaborations * "Sweet Potato x 100" (2017) OSTs * "Hey Ghost, Let's Fight OST Part.3" (2016) * "Shopping King Louie OST Part.1" (2016) * "Good Manager OST Part.4" (2017) * "Reunited Worlds OST Part.5" (2017) * "Meloholic OST Part.3" (2017) Gallery Sohee IDOT Promo.png|''Idol Drama Operation Team'' Girls Next Door Kim So Hee Deep Blue Eyes promo photo.png|"Deep Blue Eyes" Kim So Hee The Fillette promo photo.png|''The Fillette'' NATURE Sohee NATURE World Code A promo photo (2).png|''NATURE World: Code A'' (1) NATURE WORLD CODE A Sohee promo photo.png|''NATURE World: Code A'' (2) References Official links * Facebook * Instagram * V Live Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2017 debuts Category:Produce 101 Category:NATURE Category:C.I.V.A Category:I.B.I Category:Girls Next Door Category:Sohee (NATURE)